


Childhood Memories

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Yusuke can't help but think back to his childhood friend, and out of nowhere she appears once more. They've changed, but not that much, somehow they both got mixed up with demons. In need, will Yusuke be able to help Kagome? Will they rekindle their friendship  and become something more?Find out in this story that takes place in the modern era!~*~Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, belongs to both their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!





	1. The Beginning Of A Story

**_~*~_ **

_Ruffled leaves mix with budding laughter as two children run around the small playground, weaving in and out of the brightly colored play-equipment; playing a game without any name till they came to sit at the swings._

_"We'll be friends forever right?" The boy asked, doe eyes pleading towards his only friend. Her raven hair fell to her shoulders is big waves, her sapphire eyes smiling back at him._

_"Of course," she grinned locking pinkies with the boy. "Forever and ever,"_

Brown eyes opened slowly to look at the white ceiling staring back at him.

_'I dreamt about her again,'_

Rolling away from the sun entering the room, he sat on the edge of his bed staring at nothing in particular as he lost himself in thought. A hand running through his bangs in a flustered manner.

' _I've been dreaming about her for months it feels like_ ,' he sighed thinking of the little girl from his childhood. He could still picture her with absolute clarity as if he were still a child free to play with her at the park.

_"Kagome! Kagome!" children circled a girl dressed in pink much to her clear dismay as they played the game, chanting as they continued._

_Yusuke watched from the swing, kicking his feet in the dirt._

_The other parents didn't like him, he heard their remarks but never really understanding why. Why did they call him and his mother names? They used words he didn't understand, like; whore, harlot, and heathen, whatever their meaning he knew they weren't nice._

_Standing, he made his way to the circle, brows together in what looked too cute to be a scowl. The kids paid him no mind as they taunted the girl with words of freak and weirdo thrown in._

_Grabbing a pair of locked hands the kids were forced to stop as the chain was broken, all forced to look at the boy their parents told them to stay away from._

_"Leave her alone!" He growled, and they jumped before running away with a shriek or cry of "monster." He didn't care what they called him; he didn't like having to see someone else being picked on._

_"Thank you!" Arms wrapped around him forcing pink to his cheeks._

_He didn't know what to say, none of the kids liked him so he had limited interactions with anyone besides his mom and she was often sleeping or "sick" as she often said._

_Pulling back, but still hugging him, sapphire eyes smiled just as she did. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"_

_"Yu-Yusuke," he stuttered._

_"Wanna play?"_

_"Are you sure? All the other kids think I'm a monster," he pouted._

_She shook her head, the waves of black hair bouncing around her. "You have too pretty of a soul,"_

_Pink cheeks burned red. "Boys aren't pretty!" He huffed._

_She simply laughed._

"Kagome," he whispered into the quiet room. They had played every day at the same park, she had become his best, and only, friend. And he was sure she would have remained such if they hadn't moved so abruptly. It still hurt to picture her waiting there for him, and him never coming.

**_*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*_ **

Little did he know that's exactly what she'd done.

Dressing in pink standing at the edge of the park, sapphire eyes searching, always searching, for the brown haired boy with the big doe brown eyes. Switching from standing to sitting she didn't dare play on the equipment determined to wait for her friend. Even when asked, or encouraged, by her mother Kagome remained waiting.

Every day she asked to go, and when her mother questioned it, she all but screamed that she had to be there. She was fiercely loyal to the boy, her unwavering devotion to him was sad for anyone to witness, but no one suffered as she did. The bullies were horrid but she endured, the lack of play she could withstand as none of the other kids were as funny, but it was the loneliness that ate away at her small heart.

Days rolled into weeks before nearly two months had passed before she cried for her absent friend. Wherever he was, it wasn't with her, but she held out hope he'd make his way back to her. They had made a promise to be friends forever. And he wasn't one to break a promise, even if she had to wait a year, or years, she held on to the hope that he would come back to her, that he would forever be her dearest friend.

_***~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*** _

Yusuke walked, hands in his pockets as he made his way down the worn sidewalk. Even after moving back to the area, because of the fire that had nearly killed him (again) and burnt their previous apartment to oblivion, it had taken him more than a year to explore the once familiar area. And maybe it was because he felt guilty, or better yet, scared that he'd come face to face with Kagome. She, after all, had lived in the area and very well might still live nearby.

Making his way up the stone steps a familiar sight greeted him. Brightly colored play equipment stood empty in the middle of a human-made clearing. He stopped merely looking as he remembered.

Phantoms danced in the back of his mind, almost able to visualize the girl and himself playing on the equipment. Looking at the swings a sad smile pulled at his lips; he could picture her smiling face as she asked him to push her higher and higher, her hands outstretched to the sky. The swings were her favorite, they, of course, were typically taken by the other kids, so the time they spent was usually limited, but her smile was worth the wait.

So lost in memories Yusuke jumped when he felt a mix of rekai and youki heading towards him.


	2. Chance Encounter

_**~*~** _

' _Why me_?' Kagome grumbled to herself. Chancing a glance backward, she was greeted by the shriek-worthy sight of a giant demon. Green and black skin encased a powerful frame of muscles, clawed appendages digging into the ground while glowing red eyes stared hungrily at her intent on killing her and taking the jewel. ' _As soon as I'm through the well I'm attacked! Why'd I have to drop my bow in the past!?'_

A scream was building in her throat, wanting to call for her protector who was now stuck 500 years in the past. Tears stung her eyes; he would never come for her again, the jewel was complete and the well sealed. Three minutes back into her time and she was going to be eaten!

The trees separated to show a park, making a sharp turn once out of the tree line Kagome nearly tripped. Catching herself with a hand and pushing off once more she pushed herself to go faster. Catching sight of a young man she cursed hearing the trees crack behind her.

"Get out of here!" She screamed, she rather not bring people into her mess.

Grabbing for his hand, she had every intention of dragging him away, but instead, he pulled.

Pulling her to his chest, his arm wrapping firmly around her waist, he aimed with his finger.

The demon barreling towards they rawred, showing rows of sharp fangs, but was none the wiser of the enemy he had picked. All the beast could focus on was feasting on the girl's delectable flesh and taking the powerful pink orb that dangled from her slender throat.

Pushing energy into his finger rekai gathered in a swirl of blue, in a second, it leaped from his finger growing triple in size before making contact with the demon. The rekai beam incinerating the demon's head right from its shoulders. Falling forward it skid to a stop three feet in front of them.

Sapphire eyes blinked several times, still trying to understand what had just happened. Had she just been saved?

Looking up, she looked back into warm chocolate brown eyes. Everything about this boy, no man, screamed that she knew him, even his soul reached for hers, it was beautiful and pure- in it's own way.

"Th-thank you," she panted lightly, still trying to catch her breath.

Brown eyes widened before his arm fell and he stepped away, a hue of pink coloring the bridge of his nose.

Looking down at herself, she had to blush as well, hands coming up to cover the exposed skin of her chest. When she'd initially been attacked she had barely escaped the demon's claws, seems her blouse wasn't as lucky as the white lace of her bra was visible.

"Here," not looking at her he had thrust his jacket in her face.

"Thank you- again," she said softly, pulling the jacket on before zipping it up.

"Where do you live? I'll walk ya home," he sighed.

Her mouth opened and then closed, her lips pursed in a sad line. "I can't go back; it's not safe. They'll just keep coming," tears blurred her vision. She couldn't put her family in danger like that when she couldn't protect them.

"Hn, then I guess you're coming with me,"

Looking up she was once more greeted by warm brown eyes that looked so familiar, bringing forth a mix of happiness and sadness. He was strong in power and stature, lean muscles making up his taller frame. Black hair was slick back making it impossible for her not to stare at his handsome face. Dressed in fitted jeans and a muscle shirt, Kagome blushed at the peak of his defined chest she received.

Then she realized what he'd said, anger rising at being told she would be going with this stranger. Sure he'd saved her, and given his jacket, but that didn't give him the right to just tell her what she'd do.

"Says who?" She growled.

Brown eyes narrowed, using his thumb to point as emphasis. "Me, that's who. It'd be hard to protect ya if you're not with me,"

Again blush rose to her face. "Who said I needed protecting,"

His unamused face and raised eyebrow was her answer. Looking away she huffed angrily. Who was this guy?

"Come on," he grabbed her hand, proceeding to drag her away from the park.

Frantic eyes looked back at the demon. "We're just going to leave it there?"

"Nah, Koenma will take care of it, but right now I need to get you out of danger. I can feel dozens of demons making their way here,"

Fear strikes her to her core. Kagome couldn't feel anything; she completely helpless. Giving up on fighting him Kagome squeezed the hand grabbing hers.

"Why are you helping me?"

He paused in step, brown eyes finding hers. "You don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Name's Yusuke, besides taking care of rogue demons is kind of my job," he then continued pulling forth a phone from his pocket.

Sapphire eyes widened another string of tears threatening to fall. Kagome fell silent knowing now was not the time to talk about _their_ past. It wasn't much of a past, but he had been the most precious person from her childhood. One day he had been there and the next she was alone; waiting, and he had never come back to her. It had taken years to come to terms with that, her heart breaking for the first time when she gave up on waiting. The boy from her memories had been her first true friend, her best friend, her first crush, and first love.

"Yo Botan, I need ya here!" Yusuke said into the phone.

" _I can't just drop everything Yusuke! You should know as Guide I have people that-"_

"Botan!" He yelled. "I got a girl here being attacked by demons, we need to figure out why, and a body that needs taken care of,"

" _Oh well, I guess that is important. I'll meet you at Kuwabara's,"_ the call ended there.

Gripping the sphere hanging from her neck, Kagome debated telling him the truth. Sure he had been her childhood friend and had now saved her, but that didn't mean she should blindly trust him.

"Where are we going?"

"A friends' he can help protect you while we figure out what to do. The last thing I want to do is take you to Reikai,"

' _Reikai?'_

They continued walking until they came to a duplex, walking through the unlocked door Kagome hesitantly followed behind. Everything about this scenario telling her to run, from a young age, girls were told three things.

  * **1\. Avoid** ** _creepy_** **men in white vans.**
  * **2\. Don't go with a stranger- especially into an unfamiliar area without telling someone.**
  * **3\. Trust your instinct!**



And right now she was battling with her instincts. Logic said to run and hide, but she oddly trusted him: to a point. If in danger she could hope to shock him and run but even then it wasn't a good plan. She was at their mercy, and like so many times before Kagome wished she could be stronger.

"Urameshi? What are you doing here~" his voice trailing off in a higher octave showing his surprise. Standing nervously in the doorway stood one of the prettiest girls Kazuma had seen, right next to Yukina. Tangled raven colored hair fell in waves around a pale face with pink lips and downcast sapphire eyes. Dirt mixed with smears of blood marking parts of her face and exposed legs. An overly large blue sweatshirt hung down to her thighs, the left sleeve accumulating blood, a green skirt partly visible allowing him to see cuts and bruises as well as her bleeding knees.

"Hi there," he grinned. "My names Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me Kuwabara," Kagome stared with wide, fearful eyes at the large male that towered over her. Combed orange hair topped his head making small gray eyes noticeable. A simple shirt and pants did little to hide big muscles and a wide chest.

Going to stand up Yusuke rough pushed him back into his seat. "Leave her alone,"

"What's going on here?" Shizuru asked loudly causing the girl to jump, her arms tightening around herself. The older woman was half a head taller than herself with light brown hair with orange undertones and bored gray eyes. A cigarette hanging from her lip as she spoke.

Looking at the girl she growled. "You idiots, the girls scared and hurt. Come on hun we'll get you fixed up," grabbing the girl by the elbow she leads her out of the room.

With Kagome gone Yusuke plop onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Before anything could be said a portal opened the black circle still startling Kuwabara, and out stepped Botan. Coral blue hair pulled back in her signature high ponytail with her bangs falling to her otherworldly violet eyes. Instead of the normal kimono the little reaper wore a rusty yellow sweatshirt, a red skirt and calf-high socks minus the shoes.

"Hello, there boys," Botan greeted happily with bright violet eyes. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This girl; Kagome, is being chased by demons, there's at least 20 of them out there waiting to get their hands on her," Yusuke growled lowly.

"Oh, my! Do you know why?"

"I haven't asked,"

"Yeah she looked pretty beaten up, Shizuru is helping her,"

"Oh dear, if she's from the area we cleaned up that demon from we might be in a bit of trouble,"

"What do you mean?"

"For the past year, _Reikai_ had been monitoring a continuously growing rekai, whenever we were close to pinpointing its location it would disappear for weeks without a trace. It just appeared in the last hour,"

"What are you getting at?" Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"She might be the source of that rekai,"

Jumping to his feet fiery eyes stared her down. "We're not just going to hand her over!"

"But it might be safer for her,"

"No! Sorry if I say I don't trust Rekai,"

"Why are getting so defensive Urameshi?"

Looking away and plopping down on the bed he grumbled. "She's an old friend,"

"Friend?" Botan asked with a raised brow. "I wasn't aware you had any,"

"Shut up!" He growled. Several minutes past, Yusuke lost in thought while the two in the room wondered at what to say next.

_**~*o*~*.*~*o*~*.*~*o*~** _

Kagome stared at the girl's back, everything was happening so fast, and her fear had yet to simmer, in fact, it was growing. She hadn't a clue who these people were or what to expect if not the worst possible outcome: the jewel stolen and her dead.

"Sorry about that. My name's Shizuru, you already met my brother," she had turned to her as they stopped at a door. "I get that your scared, and you probably have every right to be, but you're safe here. Yusuke and Kazuma will make sure nothing happens to you,"

She bowed her head in shame. They were helping her, yet she was so fearful of the worst she forgot to even give them a reasonable chance.

"Go ahead and shower and I'll help yeah get bandaged up and some clean clothes," Kagome nodded. "There's already clean towels in there,"

Waking in and closing the door behind her with a snap of the lock Kagome leaned on the door. She wanted to cry but pushed thoughts of the battle away in order to clean herself of the blood that clung to her hair and skin.

Against her will, dazed eyes focused on the red of the water as it spiraled around the drain. Through the roar of the water, she could make out the sound of clashing swords and cries of war. Blood splattered grassy fields layered her mind as she watched again as bodies fell limply upon it, shrill screams echoing the pain coursing through dying bodies. They were then used as puppets, an endless stream of death washing over her vision until the water ran clean.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted on other sites, on those sites its a little different of set up but all the same story.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed and look forward to reading your feedback.  
> Till next time~


End file.
